A lane departure warning system (LDWS) outputs a departure warning message if it is anticipated that a vehicle is departing from a current driving road, thus improving safety of a driver in a situation such as drowsiness driving or fatigue driving.
Many vehicles are provided with a display apparatus such as a dashboard having a touch screen function. A screen size of the display apparatus has been increased over the years. Accordingly, many selectable (touchable) user interface objects are simultaneously displayed on the screen, and the driver controls various electronic devices (e.g., a navigation device, an audio device, and an air conditioner) through a touch.
When controlling the electronic devices through the touch screen, the driver has to look at the screen to control the various electronic devices which may cause the vehicle departing from a current driving road. Further, the driver use his/her one hand to hold a steering wheel when controlling the electronic devices the touch screen. In this instance, even though the driver is notified with a departure warning message, the vehicle may have already departed from the current driving road.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method of outputting the departure warning message at an appropriate time in order to prevent the vehicle from departing from the current driving road when the driver controls the electronic devices through the touch.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the disclosure, and therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.